Ichigo in Oz
by kokoronobyakko
Summary: Ichigo has been knocked out and wakes up in Kansas. What will happen next? Will he find his way back to present day japan? And why is everything in black and white? Please R


I don't own Bleach nor will I ever, but I do own the plot and the inspiration just randomly hit me, so deal with it…. or not…. well hope you like it. I tried really hard.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and…. Ichigo was running down the middle of a road being chased by a hollow.

"Ah! Rukia, where are you?! You said you'd be here by now!" Ichigo screamed frantically.

He was running down the middle of the street on this fine day, being chased by a hollow without backup. Rukia had earlier said to wait for her before attacking any hollows, so he waited.

He had not yet turned into a soul reaper, so everyone he encountered gave him funny looks. One such person was whispering to a friend and Ichigo just happened to see, unfortunately for them.

"Hey! What are you whispering about!" Ichigo yelled as he ran toward the victim. Just then, he heard a scream coming from behind him. He whirled around to see a young girl in the path of the hollow. And even worse, the hollow had left Ichigo to go after the girl.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, but to no avail. The monster went straight for the girl. There was nothing Ichigo could do, so as a last resort, he jumped in the path of the hollow. In the background, he heard the distant cries of Rukia, telling him to stop, but it was to late. The hollow hit dead on. People screamed.

"That blood came out of now where!" one person cried.

"Is he okay!?" another voice came.

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice yelled, but he couldn't make out who's it was. In the back of his mind, he knew it was probably Rukia. As he started to look around for the voice, his vision started to blur. The darkness was coming fast, and he fell deep, deep into it.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, the sun blinding him.

"Huh?" he said. Suddenly, someone came quickly into view.

"Sleeping on the job, again, Ichigo?" a voice shunned someone.

"Who?" was the only thing that Ichigo could make-out.

"Why you, you silly little girl," the voice laughed. The sun was blocking out the person, so he couldn't quite make out who it was, but the silhouette looked somewhat familiar. Then, the realization dawned on him.

"Wait! I'm not a girl!" Ichigo yelled loudly. He looked quickly around, trying to figure out where he was and quickly added, " and where am I?"

"You're in Kansas, you silly girl and you are most definitely a girl. I mean look what you're wearing," the voice giggled. The voice started to sound more and more familiar each time the person spoke. Ichigo stood up and looked down to dust of his pants when he noticed a slight breeze on his legs. Looking down he realized he wasn't wearing pants at all, but a blue plaid dress.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked. "Why am I wearing a dress!" He ripped the dress off and stood in his boxers. He looked around again and saw he was on a farm. Then, he looked at the person who had been standing over him and realized who it was.

"TATSUKI!" Ichigo shrieked. Tatsuki was standing with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Put some cloths on!' she urged.

"Can you see now I am clearly a boy? Ichigo Kurosaki is a boy not a girl!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo had a look of anger on his face, but Tatsuki just laughed.

"That's funny, now go get dressed silly goose," Tatsuki giggled.

"…. This isn't funny Tatsuki…what happened to you? I'm cold," Ichigo blabbered. Tatsuki laughed and turned to walk away.

"Wait! What about cloths!?" Ichigo yelled.

"In your closet," Tatsuki smiled.

"Something's not right here," Ichigo whispered. He turned around and looked at the small farmhouse behind the barn. He shrugged and walked toward the small house. As he walked he wondered what has happened. As he turned a corner, he ran into another person.

"Ouch!" the person yelped.

"Watch where you're going! Wait a minute…. I know that voice! Kon?!" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"What do you want?" Kon grunted. As Ichigo looked at Kon, realized Kon was in his body, or at least he looked like him.

"You stole my body!" Ichigo screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Kon screeched as he rose to his feet. "And why are you wearing boxers out here. You'll get a cold!"

"Cool it," another familiar voice sighed.

"U-uryuu!" Ichigo yelled. He was utterly confused at this point and had a funny look on his face.

"Yes, that's my name. Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should go lie down," Uryuu prodded.

"Fine! I'll go lie in bed! Now leave me alone!" Ichigo groaned and ran off to what he thought was probably the house. Fortunately, he was right, but now how to find "his" room. He started opening doors and closing them.

"Not this." He would say or, "I hope it's not this one."

Finely he got to a room that seemed to be his. The only reason that he thought this was because his name was painted on the door in big, red letters. Not that it was actually red because everything was in black and white. It just looked red.

"Well, that's convenient isn't it?" he whispered to no one in-particular, " and why the hell is everything in black and white?!"

He looked around and saw everything in blacks, grays, and whites. He scowled and opened "his" door. He went over to the closet and opened it with a thud. Inside were row upon row of blue-checkered dress.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, throwing down one of the many dresses. He jumped on the dress until it looked weather-bear and slammed the door shut. He then looked under the bed, in the nightstand and anywhere else he could think of. By the time he was finished, the room looked like a tornado had already hit.

Ichigo went out of the room and saw doors that had Kon, Uryuu, and Chad on them.

"Well, might as well," he muttered angrily.

He threw open the nearest door, labeled Chad and threw open his closet. The only things in there were over sized overalls and huge t-shirts. Ichigo froze for a moment as he stared at the overalls and then, he slammed the door shut and ran out of the room, not even looking in other places for something to wear.

He ran into the next room with the name Uryuu on the door. He slammed the door shut and waited to catch his breath. Then, he slowly walked over to the closet, hesitant to see what was inside.

"I bet the only thing he'll have are extra capes," Ichigo mumbled. (an: he says this because in the episode where they were going to the soul society to save Rukia, Uryuu's cape ripped and he pulled out an extra). He opened the closet door and to his surprise, he was correct. There were one or two overalls and the rest was full of capes. Ichigo froze again, but this time he was to shocked to even run out of the room. He nearly turned to stone.

After what seemed like forever, with Ichigo standing there in his boxers, he slowly shut the door and calmly walked out the door. Once the door was shut and he was to the next room, he stopped.

"What the hell is it with these people" he screamed. He threw the mattress that was in the room up in the air and if you looked close enough you could see a sign that said, "for props only".

Ichigo looked around and saw that he was in Kon's room.

"Since Kon is the same size as me and he stole my body," he emphasized, "his cloths should fit me-that is if he has anything descent." He walked over to the closet in this room and slowly opened it. He was obviously concerned he would find something else weird in this closet. He opened the door and almost passed out. What lay before him was a closet full of stuffed lions. He fell back as an avalanche of stuffed lions fell on him.

"GACK!!!" he said. All you could see on the floor was a layer of stuffed lions and an arm that looked like Ichigo's. He stood up and dug through the animals.

"I saw my school uniform somewhere, I swear I did," he muttered. "Damn it," he cursed. He threw lion after lion across the room.

Standing up, after a minute or two of frantic searching, he yelled, "Yes! I finally found it." He threw on the outfit and ran out of the room and out of the house.

"I have to get out of here before-" he started.

"Oh Ichigo!" Tatsuki's voice rang. "Will you go to the store for me!" Ichigo looked back and forth for somewhere to hide, but Tatsuki spotted him as he dove behind a tractor.

"There you are," Tatsuki said as she approached Ichigo's hiding spot. "Ichigo, would you go to the store and get me some chicken feed."

"No!" Ichigo stated.

"Well then, at least take Yuroichi on a walk," she smiled as she pulled Yuroichi the cat out.

Ichigo stared at the cat and said, "You're kidding me. He's a cat! Cat's don't need to be walked!"

"I beg to differ," Yuroichi sighed.

"You have no say in this!" Ichigo said.

"That's where you're wrong," he said as he jumped up and bite Ichigo on the arm. Ichigo flung Yuroichi off his arm as he danced in pain.

"That hurt," he screamed.

"That was the point, now take me on a walk," Yuroichi demanded.

"Fine."

"Here's your basket, Ichigo," Tatsuki said handing Ichigo a picnic basket that Yuroichi jumped into.

Grumbling, Ichigo set off down the road. Yuroichi road in the basket, waiting for who knows what. Thoughts flew through Ichigo's mind.

_How did I get here and why is it like the story The Wizard in Oz? I don't think I'm in Japan anymore…Most importantly, how do I get out?_

Will Ichigo ever get home? Does Yuroichi really need a walk? Will munchkins start popping out of nowhere? Find out in the next episode of "Ichigo in Oz".


End file.
